Dragonball Z the Last Saga
by VideliGohan
Summary: Taking place after Buu was defeated(this is an a/u where Buu was much easier to destroy than in the actual series) Gohan and Videl begin to grow close as friends until one day they realize their true feelings for one another.*please r&r*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
After Vegeta and Goku destroyed Buu the earth was once again peaceful and would be for many more years. Videl found Gohan in Satan Park unconscious in his black spandex body suit. "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan damn it speak to me." Videl started collecting tears in her eyes, "GOHAN!"  
  
"Uh, wh…wh…where am I?" asked Gohan barely even able to speak.  
  
"Gohan are you all right?" asked Videl, "Can you get up?"  
  
"I don't know all I remember is running at that Buu monster and then being blasted away." Said Gohan.  
  
"Here, let me help you get up Gohan." Said Videl while grabbing his arm.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH Videl that hurts!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry all I was trying to do was help to a hospital." Said Videl.  
  
"I don't need to go to a hospital all I need is a sensu bean." Said Gohan, "there is one in my pocket."  
  
Videl reached down into Gohan's pocket and pulled out a sensu bean. "Here you are Gohan." Said Videl.  
  
"Thanks Videl." Said Gohan.  
  
After Gohan swallowed the sensu bean Videl took Gohan's hand and they flew off toward Gohan's house. When they got to Gohan's house they opened the door and sat down at the kitchen table. "Where's my mom?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Last time I saw her she was still at the tournament looking for Goten." Said Videl.  
  
"Hey Gohan how is it that you changed your hair yellow all of a sudden at the tournament?" asked Videl.  
  
"Oh, hehe, my, my hair well it's a little secret that only my family and Trunks family knows how to do." Said Gohan.  
  
"Well I want to know or I'll tell the whole school your Saiyaman." Demanded Videl.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll tell you but it's really hard to explain it might take awhile." Said Gohan.  
  
"I don't care." Said Videl starting to get angry.  
  
"Alright but you have to promise not to tell anybody not even your dad." Said Gohan.  
  
"Ok, I promise just tell me already." Said Videl.  
  
"Ok well what do you want to know first about my hair or my dad?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Your dad." Said Videl.  
  
Gohan told Videl everything from how his dad came to earth all the way up to when Goten was born.  
  
"So your dad is an alien." Said Videl.  
  
"Well yeah but he looks human and acts human," Said Gohan, "he comes from an ancient race called Saiyans, their king is Vegeta, and the Vegeta here on earth is his son."  
  
"So why are there not more?" asked Videl.  
  
"Well all of them were wiped out on my dad's home planet at least that's what my dad told me." Said Gohan.  
  
"So your dad and Vegeta are the only Saiyans left?" asked Videl confused.  
  
"No not really they are the only pure blood Saiyans left, I'm half Saiyan, half human, and so is Trunks and Goten." Said Gohan.  
  
"So how does your hair turn that yellow color?" asked Videl.  
  
"Well when our energy levels reach a certain peak we turn into what is called a Super Saiyan." Said Gohan.  
  
"So your family and Vegeta's are the only Saiyans left and when your energy level reaches a certain level you turn into a Super Saiyan right?" asked Videl.  
  
"Right." Said Gohan.  
  
"Then who was that kid on TV. During the Cell Games, was that you Gohan and if it was who really killed Cell?" asked Videl.  
  
"Yes that was me and I did kill Cell with my energy, I have a mysterious power when I get angered or my family or someone I love is getting hurt or is in trouble I lose control sometimes and my energy level goes through the roof." Said Gohan.  
  
"I see now." Said Videl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After talking awhile longer they arrived at Gohan's house. No on was home yet so they went in side because Gohan was really hungry. "Videl do you want something to eat?" Asked Gohan  
  
"Sure." Replied Videl.  
  
"Well we really don't have a lot just fortune cookies and milk." Said Gohan.  
  
"That's fine I love fortune cookies." Said Videl.  
  
"Okay well here." Said Gohan as he handed Videl some fortune cookies.  
  
"Let's see what my fortune says." Said Videl as she broke open the cookie.  
  
The little piece of paper came out of the cookie and Videl read it. "It says you will fall in love with the worlds powerful."  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" asked Videl confused.  
  
"I guess it means that either you like one of the earth's powers or whatever that power is loves you." Said Gohan.  
  
"But what kind of power?" asked Videl.  
  
"Don't ask me, I'm not a fortune teller." Replied Gohan.  
  
After that Videl and Gohan didn't read the fortune's they just took them out and ate the cookie. After Gohan had a whole bunch he held his stomach and said, "well it ain't my mom's home cooking but it will do for now."  
  
"Thanks Gohan." Said Videl.  
  
"No problem." Replied Gohan.  
  
Gohan and Videl took for the sky again and headed back to the tournament where Videl said she last encountered seeing chi- chi. "Hey where is everyone?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"They were scared away when Vegeta blew two holes in the arena." Said Videl.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember now." Said Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan you know the school prom coming up." Said Videl  
  
"Yeah what about it?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Well I was just wondering are you going to be doing anything that night?" asked Videl starting to blush.  
  
"Yeah, uh I'm going out of town with my mom and Goten." Said Gohan lying because he knew what Videl was going to ask.  
  
"Oh, okay well I was just wondering." Said Videl.  
  
After that Videl got a call from the chief of police. "Videl there is a robbery at the bank."  
  
"I'm on my way." Said Videl.  
  
"Videl wait let me go with you." Said Gohan as he transformed into Saiyaman.  
  
"Okay come on let's hurry." Said Videl already taking off.  
  
Gohan sped ahead of her and she went as fast as she could to keep up with Gohan. "Gohan wait up." Said Videl.  
  
Gohan stopped and took Videl's hand. "Here if you hang onto my hand we'll get there a lot faster." Said Gohan as he and Videl started flying off towards Satan City.  
  
"Stop you fiends it is I the great SAIYAMAN!" shouted Gohan as he did his little dance.  
  
"And don't forget me Videl." Said Videl as she started charging at the robbers.  
  
"Okay men get 'em." Said the leader of the mob.  
  
Five robbers pulled out their guns and started shooting at Videl and Gohan. Gohan just let bounce off his chest, but Videl had to dodge them and stuff. Videl was doing really good until another robber from behind her shot her in the shoulder. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Videl screamed as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Videl NO!" shouted Gohan as he turned Super Saiyan and kicked the robber's butts.  
  
Gohan ran over to Videl and held his hand under her head. "Videl are you alright?" asked Gohan concerned.  
  
"Yeah it just grazed my shoulder that's all." Said Videl.  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital." Said Gohan.  
  
"No we can't cause if the city found out that I was hurt it would be in all the newspapers and on TV. I don't want that attention I'm not like my father who wants to be the center of attention." Said Videl.  
  
"Well then let's take to my house and get you a sensu bean and my mom will fix you up." Said Gohan as he scooped up Videl and flew to his house as quickly as possible.  
  
When they got to his house chi- chi was home and so was Goten. "Mom help Videl she got hit by a bullet when we were fighting off some robbers." Said Gohan as he laid Videl on the couch and chi- chi ran to Videl with their first aid kit.  
  
"Good thing I keep medical supplies around cause we live so far from a hospital." Said chichi as she poured alcohol on a cotton ball and whipped it over Videl's wound.  
  
"Honey your going to have to sleep here tonight so that I can check on it to make sure it doesn't get infected, you can sleep in Goten's bed and Goten will sleep with me." Said chichi.  
  
"But mom Goten and I share the same room don't you think Videl could sleep on the couch or in the guestroom?" asked Gohan.  
  
"NO Gohan cause she needs to have plenty of pillows under her head so that she can breathe more easily and Goten has more pillows then any of us and I'm going to make a friend of this families sleep on the couch." Said chichi in a stern voice.  
  
Chichi went to get Videl a pair of pajamas for her to where. "Videl do you want me to call your dad?" asked chichi.  
  
"No my dad's out on business in another town to discuss his next match." Said Videl.  
  
"Well okay dear just holler at Gohan if you need anything you got that." said chichi closing the door behind.  
  
"Yes ma'am." said Videl as she looked over at Gohan at the other side of the room.  
  
He had his back turned to her pretending to sleep but was really trying not to think about Videl. When Videl finally went to sleep Gohan got out of bed and went over to hers. "Goodnight Videl, sleep tight as he gave her a kiss on the head.  
  
Gohan lifted her sleeve where her wound was. It was already starting to heal from the help of the sensu bean Gohan had given her earlier that day. Gohan got back in his bed and finally went to sleep dreaming of Videl and him at the prom. He knew that next day he would ask her to the prom now that he couldn't stop thinking about her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Gohan woke up to the sight of an ugly green monster in his face. He jumped out of bed and saw that it was only Goten's pet lizard. Gohan put the lizard back in its aquarium and went to his closet to get some pants out. When he opened it up he saw Videl blushing from ear to ear. He slammed the door and stepped back trying to figure out what all just happened. A few seconds later Goten and Videl both walked out of the closet laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Gohan.  
  
"It was Videl's idea, she said that we should put the lizard in your face." Blurted Goten still laughing.  
  
Again Videl blushed still laughing. Gohan wandered why she kept blushing then remembered he has his teddy bear boxers on still. Gohan quickly covered himself and went to his dresser and got a pair of pants out of there. Then chichi called Gohan, Videl, and Goten down for breakfast. All three ran downstairs at the call like a giant stampede almost knocking all the food in Chichi's hands on the floor. When they were stuffed Gohan asked if he could speak to Videl alone in the kitchen. Chichi said, "Yes."  
  
Chichi dragged Goten out of the room so only Videl and Gohan were in the kitchen. "Uh, Videl I've been thinking about what you said the other day about the prom, and, well I lied to you, I am free that night, I lied to you because I knew you were going to ask me to go and if I would said yes and we showed up at the prom everyone would think we're a couple when we're just friends, but well when I saw you last night on the other side of the room I just couldn't stop thinking about you, and now I am asking to the prom, Videl will you go with me to the prom?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Of course I will!" shouted Videl as she gave Gohan a big hug.  
  
That afternoon Videl and Chichi went looking for a dress for Videl. They finally found spaghetti strapped black dress that would hug Videl's body. Videl also bought a silver necklace and diamond earring's to match. When they returned to Gohan's he asked if he could see the dress. "No you can't see it, it's a surprise." Said Videl as she went back up to Gohan's room to put away for now. That night Videl and Gohan went out to the grassy meadows around his house to take a walk. "Videl forgive me if I'm about us but it seems to me we're becoming more than friends."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan all glassy eyed. "It seems maybe we're more like best friends, is that suppose to happen between friends or what?" asked Gohan curiously.  
  
"I don't know Gohan maybe maybe not we'll have to see." Said Videl.  
  
"Oh, okay." Replied Gohan smiling at Videl. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
That night as Gohan was getting around he wondered what Videl would look like. Videl had done her nails and hair that afternoon and now she was waiting for Gohan to come and pick her up. When Gohan arrived Mr. Satan's butler opened the door and he walked in. Videl came down the stairs looking at Gohan. Gohan eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, she was so gorgeous. He quickly controlled himself again and took Videl's arm and hooked it around his as they walked outside. When Videl asked where Gohan's car was he said that he flew to Videl's and that they would fly to the prom. He picked Videl up in his arms and cradled her as they took off into the summer evening. they  
  
They arrived at the prom in no time at all. They walked into the gym, there was already lots of people there. Videl stopped and chatted with some of her friends while Gohan went to go get something to eat. "What like Gohan?" asked the refreshments man.  
  
"Could I have 10 slices of pizza and 4 pops please." Asked Gohan.  
  
The refreshments man sweat dropped as he rang up the total. "That will be 20 zenni." Said the man.  
  
"Thanks." Said Gohan as he handed the man the money.  
  
Videl was waiting for Gohan when he found her. "Here's your pizza." Said Videl as he handed her 3 slices of pizza and took the others for himself.  
  
"Thanks." Said Videl.  
  
"No problem." Replied Gohan.  
  
As they ate their pizza they saw Sharpner and Erasa come into the gym. Videl and Gohan went over to greet them. "Hi Sharpner." Said Videl.  
  
"Hi Videl, did Gohan ask you to the prom?" asked Sharpner hearing it through the grapevine but he didn't think it was true.  
  
"Yes he did Sharpner." Said Videl showing him that she meant it by giving Gohan a great big hug. Sharpner started to get angry but was quickly interrupted when some of his friend's came over and gave him a whole bunk of high fives.  
  
"Hey, man what's up?" asked one of his buds.  
  
"Nothing' you know that rumor about Videl and Gohan going' to the prom together, well look for yourself." He stepped aside and when his friends saw Videl still hugging Gohan they all started laughing.  
  
Videl got really upset and started yelling at Sharpner. "SHARPNER, STOP IT, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF GOHAN REALLY SHOWED YOU THAT HE COULD REALLY GIVE YOU A LICKIN'?"  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm supposed to believe that?" asked Sharpner.  
  
"Yeah didn't you see his punch level at the tournament and you know that he's Saiayman." Said Videl starting to calm down.  
  
"Yeah, but it's probably all a trick like those fighters at the Cell Games." Said Sharpner.  
  
"Yeah well let's take it outside Sharpner!" said Gohan now starting to get tired of Sharpner picking on him like he was a little kid.  
  
"Your on Gohan!" said Sharpner as he turned around and went out the gym door.  
  
Gohan quickly followed and they were now in the school parking lot. Gohan took off his tux jacket and shirt because it was rented and he didn't want to ruin them. Sharpner got a little scared when he saw how strong Gohan really was. He had always thought he would be really easy to beat up because he was a geek. "Okay Sharpner, bring it on." Said Gohan as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
Sharpner through a punch at him, but Gohan easily caught his wrist. Then Sharpner tried kicking him in the gut, Gohan quickly blocked that too. Gohan then pushed Sharpner and Sharpner went to the ground about 30 yards away. Gohan then went Super Saiyan to prove to everybody that this was no joke or trick. Soon all the girls fainted because they thought his yellow hair was cute. Videl just stared with her mouth open at Gohan because she had never seen him so handsome before. All the guys were staring at him to because they had just plain never seen anything like it in their lives. Gohan then went over and picked Sharpner up by the collar of his tux. "Don't you ever question Videl's authority again you got it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah Gohan I was just playing around no need to get rough now man."  
  
Gohan powered down and released Sharpner. "Good." He said as he walked away.  
  
Gohan scooped up Videl and flew away towards Satan City Park. When they got there he let Videl go. "Gohan how could you, you didn't have to show your Super Saiyan powers to the whole school, now everyone at school's not going to talk to us, and you'll probably get kicked out of school for fighting." Yelled Videl.  
  
"Look I told you when someone messes around with me or someone I love I lose control and I can't help it, that's the way it was when I fought Cell, if it wasn't for this power I have I wouldn't be able to be here and I never would have got to have met you Videl, I, I'm sorry it's just the way I am please try to understand." Gohan said as he sat down on a bench and started to feel guilty now that he had made Videl upset and beat up Sharpner.  
  
Videl walked over and sat down beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up with tears in his eyes. "Look Gohan, I'm really sorry, but I've never met someone like you and it's just so different, but don't worry Sharpner and the whole school will get over it." Said Videl.  
  
"Thanks Videl, you're the bestest friend a person could ever have." He gave Videl a hug and they walked down a path in the park.  
  
They talked as they walked under the moon lit night. Gohan looked at his watch and realized how late it was. "Oh shoot it's past 11:00 and I was suppose to be home at 10:30." Said Gohan as picked up Videl again and raced off to take her home.  
  
When they arrived at Videl's house he let her down again and said goodnight to her and then raced back over towards his house. When Gohan walked into the house his mom was in the kitchen having a midnight snack. Gohan tried to close the door as gently as possible, but Chichi caught him and asked Gohan to come over and sit down at the table. Gohan was readying himself for the lecture his mom was about to give him. When Gohan sat down, he tensed himself for her loud voice. When chichi didn't get up Gohan looked at his mom. Instead of an angry look on her face she was smiling. "Mom are you alright?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yes Gohan, how was your date?" Chichi asked back.  
  
"Fine, but aren't you going to yell at me for not being home on time?" asked Gohan.  
  
"No because I know that this was your first date and that people get behind because they are having a good time." Said Chichi.  
  
"Thanks mom you're the best." Gohan said as he gave Chichi a great big hug.  
  
"Night Gohan." Said chichi.  
  
"Night Mom." Gohan said as he went upstairs.  
  
Gohan went to bed but couldn't get to sleep. He kept wondering why he had gotten so angry with Sharpner. Was it because he was falling for Videl or just because Sharpner was making fun of him? After hours of tossing and turning Gohan finally got to sleep. Gohan again dreamed about Videl that night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The next morning Gohan got up early to go meet Videl for a training session. Gohan flew over to Videl's and rang the doorbell. As the door opened he met Hercule which Gohan really wasn't expecting. "Hey you shrimp what are you doing here I thought I told you at the tournament to stay away from my daughter and yet behind my back you ask her to the prom without me knowing." Said Hercule.  
  
Gohan just smiled and stepped inside making Hercule mad. "Hey kid who said you could come in here just like you…"  
  
"Gohan!" shouted Videl as she ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. That was it Hercule had had enough. "Hey you, what makes you think you can come and put your hands on my daughter like you own her or something."  
  
"Mr. Satan, I'm am sorry if I have upset you, but you cannot protect your daughter forever, and I can beat you in a martial arts match." Said Gohan as he started to get angry.  
  
"May I'm further more inform you that I was the one that beat Cell when I was 10 years old not you, you were just there pretending you had a stomach ache and couldn't fight Cell because you knew that you couldn't beat him." Added Gohan.  
  
Hercule was speechless he knew this had to be the kid, but didn't want to believe it. "Oh yeah well then if you are who you say you are then make your hair turn that yellow color."  
  
Gohan nodded and turned once again into a Super Saiyan. Hercule went wide-eyed with disbelief. This was the kid who indeed had beaten Cell with one arm. "Oh please kid don't tell the public that I didn't beat Cell I'll do anything, even let you go out with Videl."  
  
"Thank you Mr.Satan and you have my promise I won't tell a soul." Said Gohan as he powered down.  
  
"By the way I was not going to ask Videl out I was coming to pick her up for a training session." Said Gohan.  
  
"Oh go right ahead take her to her training session I don't mind." Said Hercule.  
  
"Thank you." Said Gohan as he and Videl walked out the door and flew back towards Gohan's house.  
  
When they got to Gohan's house they went to a nearby meadow to warm up. "Come on Videl I know that you can do better than that." Said Gohan.  
  
Videl smiled and took her fighting stance. "II-HA!" screamed Videl as she kicked Gohan in the head surprising him and causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
Videl gasped and ran over to Gohan to see if he was all right. "Our you all right Gohan?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Of course I am." Said Gohan as he did a back flip to not only get up but also to show off to Videl.  
  
"Oh good I was so worried." Said Videl as she went over to Gohan and gave him another hug.  
  
"You don't need to be worried I'm a Saiyan the one that should be worrying is me, is your leg all right?" Asked Gohan as he looked down at Videl's leg.  
  
There was a big black and blue mark there but it didn't appear to be swollen. "Yeah my leg is fine." Said Videl as she started limping away from Gohan getting ready to fight again.  
  
"No you're not all right you hurt your leg when you kicked me." Said Gohan.  
  
"It's just a bruise Gohan, I'll be fine in a couple of days." Said Videl as Gohan and her walked back to his house.  
  
When they got back to Gohan's house and opened the door Gohan almost fell over in complete shock. There standing in the kitchen was Goku, who was supposed to be dead from fighting Buu. "Dad is that really you, but it can't be maybe Videl kicking me really did hurt?" asked Gohan wide eyed.  
  
"Relax Gohan, the Dragonballs brought me back, again." Said Goku as he gave Gohan a big bear hug.  
  
"Darn I've missed you guys now I can stay hear for more than a day." Said Goku laughing.  
  
"Then that means that Vegeta's alive, is he still under Babidi's control?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Oh no he's back to his old stubborn self." Said Goku laughing again.  
  
"I heard that Kakorrott." Said Vegeta as he walked around the corner into the kitchen followed by Bulma and Trunks.  
  
"I thought I'd stop over with my family to see how you were adjusting." Added Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Vegeta how you doing?" asked Gohan smiling.  
  
Vegeta just stared and nodded at him. Then Vegeta put his arm around Bulma and announced, " everyone I have some more news me and Bulma are going to have a child, Bulma found out yesterday, the doctor said the baby should be here in 7 to 8 months."  
  
At that everyone cheered and patted Vegeta on the back. Chichi gave Bulma a big hug and Bulma returned the hug. Videl just stood back considering she had not known Vegeta very well but was still happy for him and his wife. Videl then thought about what it would be like to be married to a Saiyan. Would she have Saiyan children or human? Videl quickly shook off the idea. The only Saiyan that was single and old enough for her was Gohan and she laughed to herself at the idea and quickly dismissed it. Gohan then came over and asked if Videl would join him for dinner at his house that night to celebrate the news that Vegeta had just shared with everyone. Videl excepted and said she would be over at 7:00 that night. Videl said her good byes took to the afternoon sky. That night there was food piled almost to the ceiling considering there would be 5 very hungry Saiyans to feed for dinner. When the doorbell rang Gohan opened it and in stepped Videl in her usual dress of clothing. When everyone sat down they all prayed that Vegeta and Bulma's child would be born healthy. Then all of them dug; there ended up being 20 bowls of rice per Saiyan and at the most 3 per the ladies. After Gohan helped Chichi with the dishes and clearing the table Videl and him went on a moon lit walk in the mountains near Gohan' s house. They walked for a least an hour before stopping and sitting down on a fallen log to rest. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Videl broke the silence. "Uh, Gohan, thank you for inviting me over for dinner tonight."  
  
"No problem, anytime." Said Gohan as he looked into Videl's eyes.  
  
She looked into his too but then quickly turned away and blushed. "So Gohan you eat like that all the time?" asked Videl looking at Gohan again and smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but I work it off when I train." Said Gohan laughing.  
  
Then Videl and him both started laughing. When they stopped Gohan out of the blue kissed Videl on the cheek. "What was that for?" asked Videl blushing again.  
  
"Well Videl I've been thinking that I've known you for awhile now and it seems everyday our friendship grows, now I can understand if you don't think this, but I feel that I'm falling in love with you." Said Gohan letting it all out of his system.  
  
"Well Gohan to tell you the truth I've been feeling the same way about you." Said Videl.  
  
Again they sat in silence just staring at each other. Again Videl cleared the stillness by finally kissing him on the lips which Gohan didn't hesitate to return. Gohan held Videl in his arms as they kissed and never once did he think about letting go. After awhile they stopped and looked away from each other. Then looked at each other again and stared again. "Um, Gohan it's getting late and I should probably be heading home." Said Videl as she got up to get ready to fly home.  
  
"No Videl wait, let me take you home." Said Gohan as he got up and scooped Videl up in his arms and took off towards Satan City. As Gohan and Videl came to Videl's house and landed Gohan let her go then once again lifted her chin and kissed her. Gohan then said goodnight and took off back towards his house. When Gohan got home Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, and Chichi were still talking. "Oh hi Gohan, how was your walk?" asked chichi giving him a secret smile as if she knew what had happened between Videl and him.  
  
"Fine, well I'm going to go to bed." Said Gohan as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Gohan it's only 7:30 and it's Friday, why you going to bed so early?" asked Goku confused.  
  
"Uh, okay you got me dad." Said Gohan as he took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"I think I've fallen in love with Videl." Continued Gohan as a blush came over his face.  
  
"Oh wow that's great!" shouted Goku smiling.  
  
"Well when me and Videl were walking to night I kissed her for the first time, I just couldn't hide my feelings that I had for her inside me anymore, she feels the same way about me." Said Gohan.  
  
"So, when are you going to get married?" asked Chichi.  
  
"Mom, we're not going to get married." Said Gohan annoyed with Chichi's vision of her son being married.  
  
"We're just dating alright." Said Gohan.  
  
"Ok Gohan whatever you say." Said Chichi still smiling.  
  
"I was going to go call her, is that all right?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Sure." Said Chichi.  
  
"Thanks well goodnight everyone." Said Gohan as he went up the stairs.  
  
That night Gohan and Videl talked for over an hour on the phone finally Gohan said goodnight and hung up. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Gohan had a feeling that this relationship would be more than just a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing. With that thought Gohan finally went to sleep in his teddy bear boxers. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The next night Gohan and Videl went to a movie. "Hey Gohan this movie looks really good." Said Videl as her and Gohan walked down movie theater aisle to find a seat.  
  
"Yeah it does." Said Gohan as they sat down.  
  
As the movie went along Videl got cozy and put her head on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan in turn put his arm on Videl's shoulder. When the movie was over he and Videl went to get something to eat. Then they went to Satan City Park and sat down on a bench and talked until about 10:00 then Gohan picked Videl up and took her home. When Gohan got home it was 10:48 and he also decided to turn in. When school came again on Monday Gohan felt kind of embarrassed when everyone looked at him in class and the hallways. When Videl had to make a call he asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. The teacher said that Gohan didn't have to lie anymore because she knew that Gohan was Saiyaman. Gohan gave one of his little chuckles and headed out the door. He met Videl on the roof and they both flew off towards the bank. When they got there was men shooting at the police and when they saw Videl they all started shooting at her. Gohan quickly went in front of Videl and took all the bullets, which just bounced off his chest. Videl then jumped over him and kicked all the guns out of the men's hands. They immediately surrendered. Then Gohan and Videl went to back to school to finish their day of education. When they landed on the roof Gohan de-transformed and started to heading towards the stairway. Videl grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. He then kissed him for what seemed to be forever to Gohan, but he didn't mind. When Videl finally parted from Gohan she said, " Thanks for saving my life Gohan."  
  
"No problem." Said Gohan.  
  
"When they got back to class." The bell rang and all the students started rushing out.  
  
"Damn it missed class again." Said Videl as she went up to the teacher and asked what her homework was.  
  
"It is to read pages 391- 420 in your chemistry book and to answer questions 1- 10." Said the teacher as she packed up her things to go home.  
  
"Thanks." Said Videl.  
  
"Come on Gohan let's go get something to eat, all that fighting and, uh other stuff made me hungry." Said Videl.  
  
"Oh, yeah right." Said Gohan when he knew what Videl meant by other stuff.  
  
When Gohan and Videl got to Ernie's Pizzeria they went to the booth nearest to the back so that Gohan could talk to Videl. "Videl I've been thinking about what I said to your dad and everything I said to you, and what I'm thinking is, is well that I love you more everyday and I don't want us to ever be apart, do you feel the same?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Oh, Gohan of course I do." Said Videl as she started to form tears in her eyes.  
  
Gohan got a big smile on his face and then called the waiter over and ordered a double- extra large pizza. After Gohan and Videl got done eating they went to Videl's house to do their homework. When they got there they found the house in a complete mess and Hercule spread out on the floor with bruises and blood on him. "DADDY!" yelled Videl as she ran over to her father. "Daddy speak to me, speak to me please." Pleaded Videl as she held her father's head in her hands.  
  
"Gohan please call 911." Said Videl starting to cry.  
  
Gohan dialed 911 and then gave the phone to Videl. "Why you giving the phone to me?" asked Videl.  
  
"I'm going to go find who did this to him." Said Gohan as he ran out the door.  
  
Gohan found the men running not to far from Videl's house which meant that this didn't happen to long ago. Gohan flew down right in front of the guys and started beating the crap out of them. He then tied them up next to a lamppost and then raced back to Videl's. When Gohan got there Hercule was on a stretcher heading for the hospital. "Oh Gohan this is terrible who would do something like this?  
  
Asked Videl while crying in Gohan's arms.  
  
"It's okay Videl, your dad's strong, and I caught the men who did it." said Gohan smiling down at Videl.  
  
"You did really?" asked Videl wiping her eyes and looking into Gohan's eyes.  
  
"You bet." Said Gohan as Videl gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Wear are they now?" asked Videl letting go of him.  
  
"There down on Main Street so the cops will be there pretty soon." Said Gohan.  
  
Videl and Gohan went to the hospital to see Hercule. When they entered the room Hercule was so rapped up in bandages he looked like a walking mummy. "How are you daddy?" asked Videl giving Hercule a big hug.  
  
"Uh, just fine, if those chumps didn't have so many guns I would have beaten them." Said Hercule lying.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry daddy I should have been there, I'm sorry." Said Videl starting to cry again.  
  
"It's alright you can't be at home forever your mom always said that you would meet someone and then move out on your own." Said Hercule.  
  
"And it looks like you have met that someone."  
  
"Oh Daddy Gohan stopped the men who robbed the house and now they're in custody, isn't he great?" asked Videl looking at Gohan and smiling.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say." Said Hercule.  
  
After talking some more with Hercule Videl and Gohan went to a restaurant down the street and ordered some food. "Oh man I still feel really guilty for leaving my dad alone at the house." Said Videl as she and Gohan were holding hands.  
  
"It's alright Videl, you can't always be there for your dad, just like I can't always be there for my parents." Said Gohan looking at Videl.  
  
"Your right Gohan, thank you so much." Said Videl kissing Gohan on the cheek.  
  
When Gohan and Videl got done eating they went to Videl's house and picked it up which didn't take long with Gohan's super Saiyan speed.  
  
"There the house looks better now." Said Videl.  
  
"Well I better go it's getting late and Mom will be worried sick about me." Said Gohan as he reached for the front.  
  
Just as he was about ready to walk out the door Videl grabbed his hand and he looked around at her.  
  
"Gohan thanks for everything." Said Videl as she rapped her arms around Gohan's neck kissed him long and hard.  
  
"Videl I love you." Said Gohan as he returned Videl's kiss.  
  
Gohan scooped Videl up in his arms and carried her over to the couch.  
  
When they finally parted Gohan was hovering over Videl with his shirt half unbuttoned.  
  
"Videl we shouldn't do this you…" started Gohan but was cut off by Videl's finger on his lips.  
  
Videl and Gohan continued their kissing contest for over and hour. When they were done you could say that Videl was still technically a virgin. "Gohan that was incredible." Said Videl panting for air.  
  
"You did most of the work." Said Gohan again kissing Videl's forehead and lips.  
  
Videl and Gohan finished getting dressed and Gohan said goodbye not wanting to leave but had to because his mom would be worried about him.  
  
Gohan and Videl dated for months and each date they grew closer physically, mentally, and socially. One evening Gohan and Videl were taking a walk in the park and were talking about the movie they had seen. After walking a while longer they stopped and sat down on a bench. Gohan then pulled out a small black velvet box and got down on one knee. Videl was confused because she didn't know what he was doing. When she saw the box open up she knew exactly what Gohan was doing. "Videl I'm not the best with words but hear it goes, Videl we have known each other for not even a year yet but I feel that I want to spend the rest of my life with you making you happy in every way possible, I want to have children with you, I want to die with you, Videl would you marry me?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Oh Gohan, you're so sweet, of course I will.'" Said Videl giving him a big hug and then kissing him to no end. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
That night Gohan was nervous as hell. He hadn't slept that night at all. Why should he be nervous? He was spending the rest of his life with the woman he adored no the woman he worshipped. The very ground she walked on was holy to him. "Don't worry Gohan, just take a deep breath and all you have to do is say ' I do" said Krillen with a smile on his face.  
  
"I remember I was as nervous as you were."  
  
"Sorry Krillen it's just that she's so beautiful I get all nervous when I think about her." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan took his place near the altar and stared down at the other end of the aisle waiting for his beloved. Videl finally came walking down the aisle escorted by her father. She was in a wedding dress that showed lots of curves and lots of chest. Gohan got nervous all over again just looking at her. The whole church was full of people from Gohan and Videl's sides of the family, friends, kids from school and the police force. "Gohan do you take Videl to be your wife?" asked the priest holding his bible in both hands.  
  
"I do." Said Gohan.  
  
"And do you Videl take Gohan to be your husband." Asked the priest.  
  
"I do." Said Videl.  
  
"Then you may kiss the bride." Said the priest closing his bible.  
  
Gohan and Videl made a passionate kiss and then they were off to the reception. After hours of dancing and laughing it was time to go. Videl and Gohan said goodbye to everyone and then with her in his arms Gohan took off towards their hotel room in Satan City. Hercule paid for a four-night stay in the most luxurious hotel in the city for Gohan and his bride, which for Hercule was really nice. When they got to the hotel let's just say Videl did lose her virginity. Nine months later from that night Videl gave birth to Pan.  
  
THE END 


End file.
